Obsesión de Vencedor
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Perdió a Clove, a cambio se convirtió en vencedor. Encontró otra mujer de bellos ojos destellantes de ira y poder. La deseó, y cuando el gran Cato desea algo debe obtenerlo. Quizás no sea el final que esperas. Esta historia pertenece al reto "Una pareja para" del foro El diente de león. Mes de junio: Cato. Ambientado bajo el supuesto de Cato como ganador de los 74º JDH.


**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia pertenece al reto "Una pareja para" del foro El diente de león. Mes de junio: Cato.**

 **Aclaración. Como leíste en el Summary, Cato es declarado vencedor de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.**

 **Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

 **.Obsesión de Vencedor.**

~CATO POV~

La vi por primera vez en su casa, durante la Gira de la Victoria. La recepción en los distritos siempre está a cargo del alcalde del lugar y ese hombre creyó que su mansión era el mejor lugar. Vestía de blanco, un vestido caro y delicado seguramente del Capitolio. Su cabello rubio recogido de manera simple, dejando caer sus bucles en la espalda. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto, del mismo color que los de mi querida Clove, pero enmarcados por unas largas pestañas doradas, parecían angelicales.

Estaba al lado del Alcalde, por lo que supuse que era la hija del hombre y así se me fue presentada. Me miraba a los ojos, demostrando fortaleza quizás, aunque más parecía rabia. Alzo su mano y me apresure a besar el dorso, sonriéndole. Hizo una mueca y retiro la mano, causando que algo en mi interior se removiera. Quería cambiar esa mueca, no quería que ella me temiera.

La obligaron a bailar conmigo. Note su reticencia cuando su padre la obligaba a ponerse frente a mí. Sin embargo mostró el decoro que seguramente enseñan a los de la clase alta. Se posicionó frente a mí y me dejó acomodar mis manos libremente. La balada inició y nos movimos al compás.

— Debo entender que no te gusta la danza — menciono al pasar.

— Debes entender que mataste a mi mejor amiga — susurra sin dejar de sonreír, su aliento huele a fresas — por lo tanto eres tú y no la danza lo que no me agrada.

— Ella mató a la mía — susurro posando para las cámaras, acercándola más a mí.

— Supongo que no nacerá una sana amistad señor Cato — gira con gracia, hace una reverencia y se retira.

…

No vuelvo a verla hasta el final del tour, en la fiesta del Presidente Snow. Es escoltada por la extravagante escolta de su distrito. Lleva un pomposo vestido azul, a juego con sus bellísimos ojos. Me evita la mayor parte del tiempo, cada vez que intento acercarme elige una pareja de baile.

— No hay que ser muy perspicaz para notar que me evitas preciosura — la misma rabia en sus ojos, hace latir con fuerza mi corazón.

— Aparentemente tampoco es usted muy inteligente, porque sigue intentando acercarse — acomoda su vestido saliendo del aseo de damas.

— Aquí la que no es tan inteligente — me acerco a ella acorralándola contra la pared — eres tu Madge Undersee — tomo un rizo dorado y lo enrosco en mi dedo, me mira con asco — tener mi atención podría ser muy bueno sabes…

— Soy la hija de un alcalde de distrito… no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme — pone sus manos en mi pecho empujando, ni con toda su fuerza es capaz de moverme.

— Puede que no dinero… pero libertad… diversión — me quedo apenas a un centímetro de su rostro, desvía la mirada — ya sabes que cuando pongo la vista en algo… no me detengo hasta obtenerlo Madge… así que porque no hacerlo fácil.

— No soy un objeto — espeta mordaz, siento sus uñas en mi pecho, lejos de doler, genera una sensación de placer.

— Tampoco Katniss — le guiño un ojo y veo temblar su labio inferior, su mirada entristece de pronto.

— Bastardo… — musita, cierra los ojos con fuerza y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla, sus manos se deslizan por mi pecho hasta caer a los costados de su cuerpo.

Aquel aspecto desvalido me pone a mil. Acorto el espacio y beso sus labios con rudeza. No lo espera así que se queda inmóvil. Ejerzo más presión atenazando mis manos en su cintura y recién ahí reacciona. Muerde con fuerza mi labio inferior, tanto que siento la sangre brotar de este. Lejos de alejarme, invado su boca con mi lengua y la escucho ahogar un suspiro.

Alguien pronuncia su nombre, están buscándola. Me alejo sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mis labios. La vista que me brinda la delicada chica es digna de un retrato. Las mejillas al rojo vivo, los ojos azules vidriosos, al borde del llanto; el labial se le ha corrido y tiene algo de mi sangre en la comisura. Se mete en el aseo de damas mascullando una maldición en mi nombre.

…

Han pasado dos meses desde el final de la Gira de la Victoria. Dos meses en los que no he dejado de pensar en ella. A pesar de los múltiples beneficios de ser un vencedor, los viajes a los distritos son restringidos, por lo que es imposible aparecerme en su casa. Envié alguna nota, pero jamás obtuve respuesta. No iba a darme por vencido, esa muñeca sería mía.

Mi primera visita al Capitolio fue absolutamente gloriosa. Brutus me acompaño y nos alojamos en un prestigioso hotel. Snow me recompenso con una muchacha muy bonita. Tuve sexo y ella me dio la información que el presidente necesitaba de ella. La maltrate un poco, pero no se quejó, dejándome una sensación de poder que ansiaba sentir nuevamente, con mi rubia preferida.

— Está aquí… — Brutus juega a los dardos en el bar de mala muerte al que me ha traído, un líquido ambarino reposa en mi vaso, lo bebo de un trago antes de hablar.

— ¿Quién? — trago con fuerza, nunca había tomado algo tan fuerte.

— Tu obsesión Cato… la hija del alcalde del Doce — lo suelta como si nada, quiero clavarle uno de los dardos en una mano.

— ¿Hasta ahora me los dices? — _llevamos aquí una semana._

— Llego hoy tigre… — ríe con fuerza bebiendo directamente de una botella — está en nuestro hotel.

— ¿A qué vino? — Pregunto al aire — ¿En qué habitación?

— No soy su agenda Cato, no me interesa la vida de tu amada.

— No te pregunté a ti Brutus — tomo mi abrigo, pasando la mano por la cara interna de piel de cordero, la pongo en su sitio y arrojo algunos billetes al extraño ser que se supone es una mujer — guarda el cambio cariño.

…

— ¿Sabes quién soy? — estoy exasperándome, estúpida mujer solo dime el número.

— Señor Cato — solloza la inútil detrás del mostrador — esa información es confidencial.

— ¡Tu superior! — Le grito y se encoge, petrificada en su sitio susurra que no está— perderás tu trabajo en cuanto lo encuentre.

Tengo que verla. No puede ser que esté en el mismo edificio y no pueda hallarla. Paseo por la cafetería del sitio, no hay rastro de la rubia. Tampoco en la terraza, o en la piscina cubierta. Le grito a cada empleado que me encuentro, incluso doy sobornos para que si la ven le den mi número de cuarto.

He pasado una hora recorriendo el lugar. Estoy exhausto y el alcohol se me ha subido a la cabeza. Llego a duras penas a mi piso y es ahí cuando la veo. Lleva un bonito vestido rojo, demasiado corto si le preguntases a su padre, demasiado largo si me lo preguntas a mí.

— Cato — susurra levantándose del alfombrado suelo, va descalza, sus bucles no están, en su lugar una lacia cortina de cabellos dorados le enmarcan el rostro.

— Estuve buscándote — mascullo llegando hasta ella, da un paso hacia atrás y me mira de arriba abajo — ¿Me has extrañado, dulzura?

— Estás ebrio — arruga la nariz, pero me atrapa cuando me tambaleo, sus manos se aferran a mi camisa.

— Solo tomé un par de copas — intento besarla y corre el rostro, así que lo tomo con una mano para inmovilizarla y la beso con rudeza — sabes a fresa… siempre…

— Es… el labial — susurra, siento sus manos en mis pantalones.

— ¿Buscas desnudarme en un pasillo? Creí que eras una purista… — me rio exageradamente, mataré a Brutus por obligarme a beber con él.

— Busco la tarjeta Cato… no pueden verte en este estado…

— Porque soy una imagen pública — murmuro con ironía, sacando la tarjeta de mi bolsillo y dándosela — eres tan divertida como Enobaria princesa.

Nos metemos en mi cuarto. Lo inunda todo con su olor a fresas y a Madge. Todo me da vueltas así que me siento en la cama, dejando la chaqueta sobre una silla. Ella se queda en la puerta. La observo desde allí, tiene unas piernas largas, una piel cremosa, unas curvas que derretirían a cualquier hombre. Vuelve a abrir la puerta así que me pongo en pie, me acerco a ella y cierro la puerta con fuerza apoyándola contra la madera.

— No irás a ningún lado princesa— se queja, sus manos se posan en mis hombros— Viniste a buscarme así que debo entender que has aceptado mi propuesta.

— Vine a pedirte que dejes de enviar cartas… jamás cederé…

— Jamás es mucho tiempo Madge… y tu pareces muy cómoda entre mis brazos — la aferro a mi cuerpo y la siento temblar.

— Déjame ir Cato… — susurra, su aroma me embriaga, me oculto en su cuello besándole allí, dando ligeros mordiscos.

Emite pequeños chillidos que poco me importan. La alzo en brazos aunque patalee y la arrojo en mi cama. Su bonito vestido se arruga dejando entre ver buena parte de su muslo. Sus mejillas van a juego con el carmesí del vestuario y no hace más que encenderme. Rasgo la fina tela y la oigo chillar. Acallo su quejido con un beso, lamiendo su interior mientras mis manos recorren su pálida piel causándole espasmos.

Inmovilizo sus piernas con las mías mientras me deshago de la camisa de seda que elegí para ese día. Me mira con odio y trata de rasguñar mi perfecta piel con su manicura pero logro tomar ambas manos con una de las mías y ponerlas sobre su cabeza. Relamo mis labios, encargándome de quitar la prenda que cubre sus senos para darme un festín con aquella parte de su anatomía. Gime cuando me encargo de sus pezones y se estremece bajo mi cuerpo.

— Cato por favor… — me alzo para verle, tiene los ojos vidriosos y se ve condenadamente sexy.

— Ríndete Madge… sé que lo deseas…

— Déjame ir…

— Cuando acabemos — susurro sobre sus labios, asiente sumisa y se apega besándome ella por primera vez.

No hace nada por complacerme pero al menos no es tan idiota como para seguir quejándose. Me desnudo por completo y quito la última prenda que cubre su cuerpo. Parece darse cuenta de lo que ocurrirá y osa chillar. Abofeteo su bonito rostro antes de poner una mano en su boca meterme entre sus piernas. Tenemos sexo hasta que no doy más. En algún punto acabo dormido entre sus brazos, escuchando sus sollozos amortiguados por la almohada.

Madge, puedes fingir cuanto quieras, pero sé que desde la primera vez que nos vimos nos conectamos. Aunque quieras no puedes escapar de mí. Al fin y al cabo soy un vencedor.

~FIN CATO POV~

…

El cuerpo de Cato fue encontrado por su mentor Brutus la mañana siguiente de que el chico buscara como loco a una rubia de ojos azules. El joven yacía desnudo en la cama de su cuarto de hotel, apuñalado varias veces con un picahielos que formaba parte de la vajilla del hotel. En las paredes del cuarto pintadas irregulares de un pájaro en un círculo. La única sospechosa es la hija del alcalde del distrito Doce, cuyo paradero se desconoce.

…

Gale Hawthorne no puede entender como ella desapareció así. Luego de que Katniss partiera rumbo al Capitolio, Madge Undersee le declaro su amor y el no pudo negar los sentimientos prohibidos que tenía por ella. Pero se había ido y en su lugar solo había una carta.

 _Querido Gale…_

 _Esta será la última vez que sepas de mí. Cuando vimos a Katniss irse en aquel tren me prometiste que no abandonarías a su familia. La pequeña Prim y Tanya merecen seguir viviendo para que Katniss no muriera en vano._

 _Se fuerte Gale… Catnip se ha ido y yo seguiré sus pasos, pero me llevaré conmigo al que impidió que nuestra amiga alcanzara la gloria. Si te es posible cuida a mi padre en la lejanía._

 _Sé que nuestro amor fue efímero y que no nos dijimos todo lo que hubiéramos querido. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón._

 _Te ama, Madge._

* * *

 **Bien como ocurrió hace unos meses con Johanna, debo aclarar que el reto especifica pareja y no final feliz. Yo le di a Cato una obsesión y a todas/os los puristas de la trilogía una razón para no odiar el fic xD.**

 **Me gusto relatar a Cato. Como los libros solo cuentan a versión de Katniss hay personajes que apenas tienen personalidad, pero creo que la de loco obsesivo y ser poco pensante es bastante atinado para Cato.**

 **No pude evitar el Gadge… lo siento xD.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, gracias por leer. Se aprecian los favs, follows y reviews y los espero en alguna otra historia!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
